Transfered to Beauxbaton
by Lovestory'slurrver
Summary: Hermione Granger got transfered to Beauxbatons for her 4th year. Some people recognize her, but not sure of it. Draco Malfoy falls for this beautiful girl. Would he freak out when he knows who she is? Find out if you read it. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I have finally made another fanfic! Thanks to my good friends, CherriLuvsMusic and Eric Stark, you guys were amazing! And to my beta reader, pinkrose14, you are awesome! Thanks for offering to be my beta reader! Happy Reading everyone!

**Disclamer:** Harry Potter characters and settings and all that are MINE! Just kidding! It's all J.K. Rowling's rights.

Hermione Granger was going to be transfered to Beauxbatons wizarding school. She was not going to see Harry, Ron, or Ginny for a whole school year. She couldn't survive without them. She would miss them too much. She was gonna miss everything at Hogwarts.

Hermione and her mom went on the train going to Germany. Her parents found out about Beauxbatons in Hermione's books. They think it was a better place for her to study magic and only allow girls in the she wouldn't get hurt anymore by any insults from boys. Hermione liked the idea of not being called a Mudblood anymore, but she liked going to Hogwarts even more. She rumaged through her bag and brought out the letters her friends had sent her. 13 were from Harry, 10 were from Ron and Ginny, and 8 were from Neville. She sighed loudly as she read all the letters again and again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I would miss you alot, Mione. I don't think I would survive Hogwarts without you, not even Ron. We would need your help everyday with homework. Neville might need you the most. Have fun at Beauxbatons and don't forget to owl me everyday. If I don't get a message from you every weekend, I'm coming to get you and bring you back to Hogwarts with you kicking and shouting. See you really soon, Hermione._

_Your friend,  
Harry Potter_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know how I could last 2 days at Hogwarts. After 2 days, we might be piled up with homework. Would it be okay if I send my essays to you and you send them back all corected? If not, who is going to do, I mean, correct my and Harry's homework everyday? I want you to be safe, Mione. Owl me every week or I'm sending my dad to get you back here to Hogwarts. I don't care if he has to do it with you kicking and screaming like a baby. Have fun at Beauxbatons and stay safe._

_Your friend,  
Ronald Weasley_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just don't mind Ron about dragging you to Hogwarts kicking and screaming. He's not serious, you know. You are my only best friend at Hogwarts I can count on. You would always be there for me when no one is, Mione. Sure you spend alot of time in the library and freak out on exams, but you're still my best bookworm friend I've ever had. Owl me so I won't think you got killed. Stay safe at Hogwarts and hve some fun._

_You friend,  
Ginny Weasley_

_Dear Hermione,_

_How could I pass Potions without you, Mione? Professor Snape would kill me everyday! I might forget the password to the Gryffindor common room again. And I would fail all my homework without you. You are the smartest friend I've ever had, Mione. Write to me everyday and remind me if I forgot something. Have lots of fun._

_Your friend,  
Neville Longbottom_

Hermione knew that her friends wouldn't survive at school, even with homework. She put the letters down and looked through her bag again to see if she if she missed anymore letters from her friends. She found one, but it didn't look like Harry, Ron, Ginny, or Neville's hand writing. It was cursive, but neatly written. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Granger,_

_I never thought I'd send you a letter so don't get overexcited with it. I'm sure your friends wouldn't be able to survive Hogwarts without you. I'm celebrating now when I heard at the Quidditch World Cup that you were transfering to Beauxbatons wizarding school. I'll have so much fun torturing your little friends. Have fun, Mudblood!_

_Never yours,  
Draco Malfoy_

Hermione's face turned slightly red with anger because of this. 'I'll punch you again and again when I come back there, Malfoy. Just wait and see.' She thought. Then, Jean Granger,her mother noticed her face.

"Honey, is something bothering you?" Hermione relaxed. "No, Mum. I'm alright." Her mum smiled and said, "Take a nap, sweetie. It's going to be a long way. Your father would suggest that too, you know." Hermione nodded and looked out the window. She watched a man on a hill having a picnic with his family. She smiled and remembered those times when she, Harry and Ron would have picnics at Hogwarts. When they go to Hagrid's hut, they would always have a good laugh there. Even during meals, they always laugh. She smiled again as sleep carried her out of reality.

* * *

A/N: So, how is it? Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** The next chapter of my fanfic. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I made that huge mistake, guys. Germany should be changed into France. I'll try to put those ideas in the you asked me to do. Or more like suggest them. Thank you, CherriLuvsMusic, for being a very good friend on FanFiction. Happy Reading, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I asked J.K. and you know what she said?"NO! Of course not!" I could never be a better author than the great J.K. Rowling.

Hermione Granger got off the train and realized she was in France. She sighed. 'There's no turning back now.' She thought to herself as she got her bags and went off the train with her mum. She saw so many people here and there talking in French as they walked by. Hermione knows how to speak French, now that she read and memorized a whole book and took French summer classes before her trip to France. Hermione looked and saw the whole place was so beautiful. People were sitting and eating while talking. Taking a tour on the Eiffel Tower. She was so stunned by the view, she didn't realize that her mum was calling her.

"Hermione. Hermione, come here right now. I don't want to lose you in all these mobs of people!" Jean Granger called out to her.

"Coming, mum." She called out and ran to her. "Sorry, mum. I was just, maybe mesmorized by the view here."

Jean nodded in agreement. "I know, honey. Now how about we get some lunch?" And they both headed to a near restaurant.

x...x

At Hogwarts, it was the students first day of school. Harry, Ron and Ginny stuck close together talking about Hermione. Wondering how they would survive with homework, teachers, and most of all, Malfoy.

"Malfoy is going to be a nightmare without Hermione! And who's gonna do our homework, Harry?" Ron said.

"Dunno, mate. And Hermione DOES our homework everyday?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's more like that Harry. Hermione ALWAYS does your homework. And after that, she comes right to me, telling me that you lazy boys can't even do your own homework! She's always stressed out after she corrects them for you!" Ginny yelled at them. They just glared at each other when suddenly someone walked over them.

"Good morning, Potty, Weasel, Weaslette. I see that Granger isn't here to jinx my arse off. I don't see how you can survive without your itty, bitty mudblood."

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM US, MALFOY! If Hermione was here, she'll hex your balls off and feed them to flobberworms!" Ronald yelled at him angrily.

"Whatever, Weaselbee. Ta Ta. And have one whole school year of torture from me." Malfoy said with an evil grin and walked away.

"He's right, you know. We can't survive without Hermione. She knows every spell in all our charms books, smarter and cleverer than we are, and always knows what to do when Malfoy is here." Ginny told them.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" Harry complained.

x...x

Hermione was just studying in Beauxbatons. She didn't make any friends yet, but never forgotten to owl her friends. It's been three days now, but Hermione missed her friends terribly. She usually studys in her room. The whole room was huge. Huge enough to fit all the first year Gryffidors in that room. The walls were light cream and had tints of pink. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room, which was the only source of light there is in the room. Her bed was huge. It was a queen-sized bed. The sheets were sky blue today. The sheets always change magically everyday. She had a big study table, were all her books were crowded on it. She opened a book then a picture fell out. It was a picture of Harry her and Ron laughing and having a picnic a bit close to Hagrid's hut. They laughed, smiled and waved at her.

* * *

A/N: I know, shorter than the other chapter. I promise I'll make the next one longer. Read and Review please. Thank you. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** A new chapter, finally. This is going to be great. Thank you to all those who reviewed, they really helped. To good friends, thanks for the support. Happy Reading!

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing except the new plot.

It was late October and it was snowing. Hermione and her new friends, Fleur Delacour and her sister, Gabrielle Delacour, walked down to the cafeteria for dinner. While walking, they were talking about Beauxbatons, friends, and studies, speaking in rapid French.

When they reached the cafeteria, their Head Mistriss, Madame Maxime, stood up.

"I have extrodinary news! This year, the Ministry of Magic in England, is holding the Triwizard Tournament. It is when three schools come to one school. One student from each school will be chosen to compete in the tournament. We will compete to Durmstrang, and Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will go to Hogwarts, where the Tournament will be held, tomorrow morning. So I suggest that we will do our best not to make a fool of ourselves, ladies. We will do our performance for going to another school. Best uniforms and looks and pack up after this meal. And have a long good night's rest."

Hermione gasped. She was going back to Hogwarts. She was going to see her friends again. She ate quickly and ran straight to her room. When she entered, she closed her door shut and jumped for joy.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts, I'm going back to Hogwarts!" she chanted, packing up all her stuff happily. She laid out her uniform on her bed to make sure that there wasn't any rips, dirt, or scratches on it. After that, she hung it back in it's place in her closet carefully. She looked around her room to make sure she didn't miss anything. She smiled then got ready for bed. She got into her night gown and brushed her teeth. After, she went over to her study table, grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and ink bottle, and wrote 4 letters for her friends. One was for Harry. One for Ron. One for Ginny. And one was for Neville. Here's what she wrote.

_Dear Harry,_

_I got a big surprise for you tomorrow. It's been fabulous here in Beauxbatons. I made two new friends, but they aren't as good friends as you and Ron are. Don't reply to this letter. You'll see me soon enough to tell me what you think. You will be overexcited when you see it._

_Your bestfriend,_  
_Hermione Granger_

She wrote the same thing to Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Then, she went to the Owlery and sent them off to Hogwarts. She was so happy she couldn't sleep that night. She sighed and decided that she needed Sleeping Draught. She opened her bag and found the bottle and drink only a little. After she set it down, she fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

x...x

Hermione woke up with the buzz from her wand. She yawned and stretched and looked at the time. 6:30am. Her usual time to wake up. She got out of bed excited and took a shower while humming a happy tune. After that, she brushed her teeth, got dressed into her uniform, and left her room. She met up with Fleur and Gabrielle and went to breakfast, talking about how Hogwarts would look like with so many students gathered around them.

x...x

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville ran down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. They were being pushed around by all the students running towards the Entrance courtyard.

"What's going on? Why is everyone running?" Ginny asked Harry.

"I heard that there is going to be something coming, but I have no idea what!" Harry replied.

"Then why don't we go and see for ourselves." Ron said and ran to the Entrance courtyard.

The others followed and saw something flying in the sky. It was a carriage pulled by 8 horses with wings. When it landed, a woman as large as Hagrid stepped out of the carriage. She spoke and went inside the castle with her students. They were girls. Beautiful ones. But no one can see their faces. After the Durmstrang arrived, Dumbledore told everyone to go back inside the castle for the feast. No one knew that Hermione was one of those beautiful girls of Beauxbatons.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry this took long. I was very busy. The next chapter will come up soon. Read and Review if u want some Dramione fluff!


End file.
